<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Courting Past Each Other by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909179">[Podfic] Courting Past Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courting Rituals, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Misunderstandings, Other, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, shocked pikachu face dot jpg, when you spend 6000 years speaking in code and it comes round to bite you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ZehWulf's summary:</p><p>They're both in agreement that some romantic courting between them should commence as soon as possible, but unfortunately neither of them is in possession of their singular brain cell when it comes to deciding how to go about it, except that probably swans are involved. Or snakes. Or something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Courting Past Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568157">Courting Past Each Other</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZehWulf/pseuds/ZehWulf">ZehWulf</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's notes:</p><p><b>A small trigger warning</b> for abstract discussions of real-life snake mating rituals that have our fav angel a little taken aback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Listen</b> to the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Courting-Past-Each-Other-by-ZehWulf-ekqb7k">anchor</a><br/>
<b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/tqr4py0e5mlrass/GO_Courting_Past_Each_Other.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><b>Music:</b> <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420">Silver Lanyard</a> by Blue Dot Sessions<br/>
From the Free Music Archive<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/">CC BY-NC 4.0</a></p><p><b>Sound:</b> <a href="http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html">Plop</a> by Sabine Eismayer<br/>
From Soundbible<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p><p><b>Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS</b> can be found on <a href="https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>